Al sur de Japón
by ninaeeCG
Summary: Eres una sucubo y Rengoku tiene que matarte, pero es tan lindo .. espera realmente tiene que matarte? Pasa y descubrelo Rated M por lemon.


Holaa este es mi primer fic, escribi sobre Ren porque lo amo y vi que no tiene muchos asi que aquí va uno

Espero les guste =)

PD. Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas que me ayuden a mejorar

Cerca de algún pueblo en Japón se encontraba una succubo degustando su merienda del día, había destripado por lo menos toda una generación de familia, y las demás personas corrieron por los alrededores aterradas de la masacre.

Al terminar su comida Mirae pensó en el desastre que había quedado en su ropa y piel por lo que fue a un lago cercano a lavarse apropiadamente.

-Dios que sucia he quedado, sería una vergüenza si Muzan-sama me ve en estas condiciones.

Los gritos de los pueblerinos no pasarían desapercibidos por los cuervos de los caza demonios y en tanto terminaba de bañarse cierto cuervo aviso al pilar de fuego sobre lo sucedido.

\- ¡Nueva misión¡arrk arrk !Debes ir al sur del monte Aso¡ aarrrk arrk se ha visto a un demonio atacando una aldea

Rengoku lo miro y asintió

– Hmmp bien! ¡espero poder salvar a todos!

Enérgico se acercó saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar donde se encontraba la demonio la vio de espaldas, escucho cantar mientras frotaba su esbelto cuerpo, limpiándose los restos de sangre que quedaban sobre su piel de porcelana y su largo cabello color miel.

\- ¿Es ella realmente un demonio? Pensó Kyojuro mientras veía la escena un tiempo más

La melodía que cantaba sonaba como néctar para sus oídos, su voz era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo

Rengoku no sabía porque no saltaba y la decapitaba en el acto

¿Por qué me quedo así? Será un poder que tiene el demonio? Basta de idioteces pensó para sí mismo mientras desenvainaba su espada

La súcubo se dio vuelta lentamente mirando al pilar con cierta sonrisa y mirada un poco asombrada para luego cambiar por maliciosa, vio en una rama al hombre con el cabello y ojos color fuego y rasgos varoniles, era alto y parecía que estaba en muy buena forma.

-Sabía que eras fuerte pero no tenía idea que también eras guapo.

Un fuerte color carmesí broto de las mejillas del caza demonios, no solo por las palabras del súcubo si no porque podía apreciar toda su anatomía, era hermosa, tenía rasgos delicados y su cuerpo parecía frágil, pero tenía busto y trasero firme. Su casi nulo contacto con mujeres por su trabajo hacia la situación mucho peor.

-No puedo distraerme con esto, debo salvar a las personas de la aldea, ¡Cumpliré mi deber!

Salto hacia el lago con katana en mano dispuesto a atacarla, Mirae pensó que era muy rápido también tal como había previsto salto para atrás dejando ver en su ojo derecho una inscripción que decía ''número cinco''

¿Así que es una luna superior? Con razón llamaron a un pilar a este punto pensó Rengoku tratando de desviar la mirada del cuerpo del demonio y mirando directamente a sus orbes color carmesí.

Dio otro golpe intentando asesinarla, ella también atacaba usando sus afiladas uñas, la velocidad de ambos era muy parecida sin embargo Rengoku se distraía con el vaivén de sus atributos. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Mirae

'' Tan lindo''

Pensó y aprovechando le hizo un pequeño rasguño en la cara. Su sonrisa creció.

Se retiró del campo de batalla hacia tierra firme y el pilar la siguió, en cuanto Rengoku toco tierra firme se sintió más extraño que antes, sentía cierto calor en su cuerpo

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Mirae solo se largó a reír

-Eres realmente guapo realmente, no puedo comerte y no quiero matarte – Dijo con una expresión de pena

El cazador seguía sintiéndose extraño su cuerpo ya no respondía, sintió miedo y desesperación aún más cuando vio a la súcubo venir por él. –Este es el fin...- pensó

Mirae lo tomo con las manos y lo llevo a una cabaña vacía. Dejo al pilar con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo en una cama y ato sus manos y pies a unos lugares firmes

-Solo te hare sentir bien sí? - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y dirigía sus manos al pecho del hombre tocando sus pectorales bien armados, aún era posible saberlo sobre su ropa, la respiración del hombre se tornó pesada y el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba a cada caricia, sus manos se dirigieron a los brazos de este tocando sus músculos tonificados siguió su camino hasta el cuello. Lo miro de reojo y toco sus labios con el pulgar.

La demonio se agacho para ver su rostro, ojos carmesí y fuego se juntaron ella no podía creer lo guapo que era ese cazador sus cejas pobladas y ojos abiertos de par en par no hacían más que Mirae quisiera hacerlo con él, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso suave en sus labios Rengoku no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba atónito, en sus 20 años nunca le había pasado nada parecido. Sin embargo, no quería que se detuviera.

Mirae tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y profundizo el beso adentrando su lengua en la boca del hombre explorando cada centímetro de su cavidad se separó al rato después.

-Exquisito.

La movilidad del cuerpo del hombre estaba volviendo y ella lo sabía, se situó sobre el con ambas manos sobre su cabeza dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y volvió a besarlo con intensidad esta vez el rubio correspondió y junto su lengua con la de ella, salvajemente unian sus labios, ella por supuesto tenia cuidado de no dañarlo, siguieron así hasta que empezaron a salir pequeños gemidos roncos de su boca. No hacían más que volverla loca.

Se separó de su boca dejando un hilo de saliva en sus labios, la vista para el solo hacia despertar su miembro cada vez más.

Parece un ángel del infierno

La peli-miel bajo sus manos hasta su vestimenta y empezó a rasgarla, estaba deseosa de poder degustar todo su cuerpo, empezó a darle besos a su cuello bajando por su pecho y abdominales. Hasta que llego a su miembro era tan duro y grande. Le dio una última vista al oji-fuego, estaba todo rojo y avergonzado.

Aun viéndolo puso su cabeza en el borde de su labio superior y le empezó a dar pequeños besos para luego pasar su lengua por el mismo sitio, los gemidos de Rengoku se hicieron más fuertes y a ella le encantaba su sabor, metió primero su cabeza saboreando todo y luego intento meter todo su pene en la boca era imposible debido al tamaño que tenía aun así el demonio lo intento, empezó a chupar todo su falo una y otra vez, estaba tan duro... sus gemidos eran música para ella, pero quería más necesitaba más de ese hombre que la volvía loca

Dejo la tarea para situarse encima de él, coloco su vagina sobre el pene de él y empezó a frotarse solo un poco, ambos estaban muy mojados, sabían lo que querían. Situó su entrada con su cabeza y empezó a meterla de a poco, la cara de Rengoku era tan hermosa toda roja toda deseosa Mirae no se dio cuenta cuando el pilar movió las caderas y se adentró en ella

-Aaaah! Grito, su falo era tan grande, Mirae no se dio cuenta como Renguko pudo romper con las ataduras.

Acostó a Mirae y se adentró en ella todo lo que pudo, para luego salir y volver a entrar era algo que no podía controlar, sus caderas se movían solas necesitaba de su apretada cavidad, su miembro se sentía tan bien cada vez que entraba y salía

-Aaaaaaah Aaaaah que delicioso

-MMMmmmmmmm oooh

Toda la aldea estaba en silencio y solo se oia el golpe de caderas de ambos, Rengoku cambio de posición a Mirae para que se pusiera en cuatro y volvió a metérsela con toda la fuerza que tenía salir y entrar, apretaba sus senos y jugaba con los pezones mientras le daba placer.

A Mirae le encantaba sentir todo su cuerpo sobre ella, sentir como cada vez que le daba sus huevos chocaban con ella, le encantaba ese hombre su falo su todo, el pilar aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y ella sintió que se acercaba al climax.

El pilar también sentía que se corría, tomo el cabello miel de la demonio y lo tiro mientras con su otra mano tocaba el trasero de Mirae, dio todas las estocadas fuertes y rápidas hasta que se sintió como la demonio gritaba más y sus paredes se contraían, esto lo enloqueció y se corrió dentro de ella.

Ambos quedaron en el futon empapados y cansados. Rengoku se quedó dormido debido a la droga que aún estaba en su organismo. Mirae lo miro, en toda su vida ningún humano la había hecho sentir tan bien y dijo

-Que humano tan hermoso y guapo

Se vistió y dejo al pilar tapado, durmiendo en el futon y descansando como un bebe, en el sueño se veía a él y a su esposa peli-miel, era aún un pilar y había salvado a todos.

Mirae lo miro de reojo

-Volveré por ti algún día cazador.

Fin


End file.
